when you do not know what love is
by NXElove
Summary: when Erza returns after 7 years they spent in the island discovers a jerall tenrou married and maybe a new love  natsuxerza couples
1. Chapter 1

Just after returning from the island tenrou, their dreams, lethargy after being frozen in time seven years were in vain, the teacher speaks Makarov Macao Guild on matters of history and of those 7 past years did the same thing all

Lucy had happened to his house asking everyone receiving the same response that it had leased to another person and that was not the owner because she never was was rented. Everyone was happy that they had returned

romeo happy smile after a long time to be sad, be serious. the joy came back after a long time

was the only one not happy was she thinking jerall Erza wondering what had happened perhaps be dead or in jail did not know, running desperately went to fiore prison without hearing the teacher's instructions, Natsu saw what was passing the persequio not know why but he went after her without hesitation, Erza was deep in thought, seeing no one, in less than a minute I get to prison but I suspect more intriguing is that this was destroyed, a resident of Instead he said that the alliance had been restored balam and had attacked the place but all the prisoners had been removed to another place. She asked where he was told that a 1 km away

I take the bike to a young and went at full speed, chased natsu  
>She came to the place they let what seemed strange wonder jerall the prisoner replied that he had been found innocent and that for over 5 years was free she told them if they knew his whereabouts immediately gave an address went there<p>

Natsu:

Natsu drought was desperately worried about her, did not know that he was concerned not know what to do I wanted to protect was something I had never felt pain like that Erza had felt when they wanted to sacrifice to the Sky Tower did not explode  
>and destroy everything and his friends at that time did not want to cry or to see her suffer, he set out to protect, as it was when they fought against the Prayer six jerall protect loved her, but Erza jerall was completely in love and had been jerall become good.<p>

He saw how Erza suffered by him when taking him to the Cracel, he was persuaded to abandon his feelings and it showed when he defended jerall when you wanted to defend the council but that was past now was this, now I was worried where it could was looking to be more than an hour

A ½ miles away

Erza cas came to the fearful, hesitating if they should touch the door or not, still did not stand impulse opened the apuerta a nice lady like lucy in hair and clothing jerall wonder, first showed up and said wow so called himself made Erza

Jerall: my love that's there, I heard knocking on the door

Angel: is a young lady called Erza

Jerall: That

Erza shuddered at these words to hear that the words "my love" to think that I would not tell she trembled with fear and anxiety

while salia Jerall told Miss or Mrs. I had to talk alone with Erza immediately left

Erza hug and said:

Jerall: Erza step you hear that disappeared after attack Acknologia

Erza: yes, but who is this lady happened in those 7 years

Jerall: is my wife

those words shook in the air

Jerall: I will look for a year did not find you so I decided to start a new life and found that I thought was love was not, was only an obsession, is the same as your

Erza: I am NOT in love with you can not do this to me

Jerall: NO you're OBSESSED includes starting a new life

Erza came out angry, rushed did not see where he was found debris fell and began to mourn at the time found Natsu, I could not believe she was crying and she asked why he told the whole story

Natsu: follow his advice start a new life

Erza: you know you've never been in love with anyone or even know what love is

Natsu: It's true I do not know

Erza angry then he began to point their sword Natsu was surprised not know what to do  
>Erza started walking toward the dominant firm and secure purgatory armor jacket and started beating the throw will not be defending Make a wall without defending the drought<p>

Natsu: Erza I do not want to hurt you that's not what friends do

Erza: I do not care

Erza: you do not know what I am going

Natsu: not if you neglect it suffered when Igneel me when I thought it was dead Lissane, suffer when you cry, when you thought sacrifice to save me I can not bear to see you mourn

Then she thought about the hug natsu Erza instinctively knew not to do his armor vanished, but also blushing and natsu did not know because he told her that they should return without realizing they were holding hands, they realized that and stopped Erza doing so he realized that he had harmed, and that deep cuts had decided to return to Magnolia

Continue


	2. The Back in fiore

Nxelove At jerall's house: Jellal:Angel has somebody put our plan to work you did not take Erza into account or we must find Natsu to acknologia it before he be I have expected 7 years to put my plan to work and they are not going to overturn it Angel: If my love, very ready we will have a hold over acknologia, we right now have zeref  
>Jellal:I know it, but first we must find to tartars<br>Angel: I eat your say  
>Back in magnolia<br>Natsu could not keep one's balance received a great deal had damage, Erza was suggesting it scolding, ( in truth not himself )  
>Erza: !¿Why the You did ?<br>Natsu: You were in tears you did not know how to do you were sick, maddened  
>Erza: Now that we will say no to them for your injuries himself exactly that to say<br>Natsu: I do not know it we have to invent something  
>Erza: Thanks<br>Natsu:¿Why?  
>Erza: For that hicistes, fool ( followed in one go in the head )<br>Natsu: You hear that it hurts  
>Erza: Pardon, I right now have done you too much damage<br>Natsu: No, that it is what the friends do  
>Erza: If, but your you would have defended<br>Natsu: The fact is that you did not want to make you but damage  
>The two sequian a conversation gmuy affectionate h and they did not find out, even so natsu was bleeding and if you see that if Erza found out each you got worried more But thanks we right now are getting to God Natsu thought<br>Alzack: There they arrive, but Natsu this badly  
>Makarov: Bring them here I am going to do a very drastic conversation with those two<br>Macao: You remember siguo being the 4 master to, I deberiar giving him that conference  
>Makarov: Remember than he is for a time I want to take vacations but I will do it<br>Makarov: You two come with me  
>Natsu and Erza: ¿wath? Natsu: It hurts very much, they can not cure me<br>Makarov: They see Wendy  
>Wendy:If teacher<br>Macao: You no longer are it  
>Wendy immediately began to cure it<br>Natsu: Now I feel better  
>Makarov: You will repent of estarlo<br>Now you begin my conference:  
>Where were they ? NyE: We can not say it ( thanks Erza told to Natsu not say it to nobody to where you went or they went )<br>With who were ? No comment  
>That they were doing ? We can not say you I eat for example after 10 punishments: - leaving to natsu in a transportation - leaving to Erza at a prison - leaving to natsu at the same prison - poor person natsu why makarov said it than all his missions his payment was going to be stops the as soon as you would be able to not recover his house and neither eating<br>We go they can not be so strong, ah good Erza your next punishment will be to lay down verguonzosas with Natsu in photos But then: Alzack: They attack our teacher Makarov:¿Who?  
>Alzack: Tartars Everything was a chaos, I order Makarov defending oneself. But already it was the attacks very late they began 4 members of tartars appeared in front of them Raven Kenji Gin Raiko<br>Everything they surprised raven he seemed of almost 14 years but, just the same it was his surprise that was utilizing dark magic of a superior level to all give them the past They all began to be hunted one by one raven defeated with rapides bislow, alzack and is cross-eyed Raiko began to use a magic known very well by laxus dragon's magic slayer of the ray Erza peeled against kenji, in the meantime natsu against gin that temporary space utilized magic of friction a new magic  
>Natzu vs gin I am not going to lose Natsu against you<br>Gin: Of course  
>Natsu: Dragon's fist of fire where these<br>Gin: Ja neither siquieras abes where I am  
>Natsu: Than<br>Gin: Behind yours, gope of absolute pressure  
>Natsu: The fact that he is this is like if you take tons on my<br>Gin: Blow of pressure Natsu is taken against the wall against the floor and next taken for airs leaving it falling, natsu not even could move  
>Gin: Also I control the gravity, now I will kill you doing that your lungs shrink Natsu is knocked down in the floor without could have moved blow of pressure Natsu this bleeding does not can but<br>Laxus vs Raiko  
>Raiko: I am a dragon slayer of ancient generation<br>Laxus: You do not concern me I will defeat you to have provoked Fairy Tail  
>Raiko: Breath of the dragon of the ray<br>Immediately laxus I throw a contrataque, but raiko's breath was superior and next raiko I pronounce  
>Sword crimson of the ray to the siquiente, act laxus I endure the attack but even so you could see that his force was decreasing the one thing that you were planning to make era a fairy law But even so raiko re-place the attack and counter-plug with a fist of the dragon of the ray, the same thing made laxus but the two worn-out calleron Even a lot of fight had the fairys for first you see they were being pursued gray neither aiquiera put resitencia and lucy although its spirits were strong<br>I fight Gin against the teacher but Gin was superior in any aspect, the teacher was old and no longer had elks' force, but even so I manage to defeat you


End file.
